


double drabble

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: I offered a drabble (on twitter) to whoever first cracked a specific code, but since two people guessed correctly and both asked for Barisi, I made this a double drabble ;)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	double drabble

Carisi laughed at the sight of Barba, the sound immediately shifting into a sympathetic groan when Barba glared at him. Barba’s hair, usually perfect, was plastered to his head. He stood inside the door for a few seconds, dripping, before stripping out of his wet coat with a grimace.  He threw the coat onto the rack and toed off his shoes, leaving them beside his briefcase and a small puddle of water on the floor. He sighed as he walked further into the apartment.

Carisi crossed to him with a steaming mug, and the thought of hot, fresh coffee was enough to make Barba forgive the other man for laughing. 

“You forgot your umbrella,” Carisi said with a crooked smile that made it impossible for Barba to be too annoyed. 

“I hadn’t noticed,” he grumbled, but he met Carisi’s quick kiss. “Thank you for—” He stopped, staring down into the mug. “This is hot chocolate,” he said after a pause. Mini marshmallows were melting on top of the steaming liquid. 

“There’s coffee if you want.”

“No, I—” Barba looked at Carisi for a moment, and all the day’s stress slipped away. “I love you.”

Carisi’s dimples flashed as he smiled. 


End file.
